When liquid crystal panels are assembled into a cell, the cell has to be subjected to a detection for any defective product generated during manufacture process so as to prevent failure panels from entering subsequent processes which may lead to a waste of production resource. With a trend that panels are gradually developed to have larger size as well as higher resolution ratio and refresh rate, it usually adopts a routing design of Shorting Bar in larger-sized panels, in order to reduce an influence on detection rate resulted by detecting devices.
It requires narrowing an interval between leads in the panel to improve a resolution ratio of a display device, which also causes a narrowed interval between probes in a probe assembly for use in panel detection. With the reduction of interval between adjacent probes in the probe assembly, a shortcut is likely to be occurred; consequently, it may be unable to detect a defection of the display panel, and hence increases a reject ratio of resulting display panels which may lead to a waste of production materials.